Grant
"Why do you have to be so stubborn? We both know that what you're saying is wrong, so cut it out!" ''-Grant when talking to Harrison'' Grant simply makes up one half of the complete version of END Leader Harrison, while Harrison himself makes up the other half. While Grant focuses on the future and tries to get Harrison to 'grow up' and leave Team END behind, Harrison remains stubborn and claims that Team END is the greatest thing that's ever happened to him. Background Info Split Personality Grant used to be the main leader of Team MAL . He was 'created' shortly after Harrison created Team END: Harrison had an internal conflict, wondering if it was right to even create a team in the first place. One on side he thought that making a team would be a great idea, but on the other he thought it would be too much work. His conflict became so severe that it split Harrison into two seperate beings: Harrison of Team END, who never wants to leave his fellow teammates, and Grant of Team MAL, who hates END and wants to destroy it. For a while, Grant ruled Team MAL wtih an iron fist (or a gold gauntlet, give or take). He never cared at all about any of the MAL members below him; all he wanted was to destroy Team END, therefore all he cared about was the END Leader. Most MAL Members actually appreciated Grant's lack of compassion towards them, although some members did not enjoy his simple idea of leadership. Harrison vs Grant Almost one year after Team END was formed, Harrison made an announcement to all his fellow END Members that he had some 'unfinished business' to attend to. He told his fellow members that he didn't know when he would be back, if he was going to be back at all. He appointed Shyphie the Typhlosion in charge of Team END during his absense. Around the same time, Grant gathered together some of the elite members of Team MAL and told them similar news; he had some unfinished business to take care of, but he was confident that he would come back. This unfinished business they were referring to was their final battle: Harrison vs Grant. They met in a secret location and began their last confrontation. Unlike any other encounter, this time Harrison tried his very best to defeat his better half. After a long and intense battle, Harrison and Grant were equally drained of their power. Harrison was finally able to talk some sense into Grant during this moment of stalemate, convincing him that he can still move on with his life but still be the leader of Team END. At long last, Grant formed back up with Harrison, becoming one again, and Harrison went back to Team END. This technically ended Grant's existence altogether, as he no longer existed outside of Harrison. After these events, however, 'Grant' returned to Team MAL, so for a while no one on Team END (except for a select few) believed that Harrison actually formed back up with Grant. It is later revealed that the Grant that came back to Team MAL was really just Malam in disguise. Appearance Grant looks extremely similar to Harrison, except just a few things: for example, Grant often wears a dark blue hoodie instead of Harrison's Team END-themed hoodie. The main color of Grant's pants are similar to Harrison's, except Grant's have a pair of blue stripes running down them, while Harrison's pants have a green stripe. He often wears a pair of large golden gauntlets on either of his hands, which drastically boosts his strength. Personality Grant is often mature, calm, and quiet, although he becomes as angry as an enraged bull when he is provoked. He is one of the strongest characters on the team (as far as strength goes), but his speed and his agility are his worse attributes; he cannot run much faster than an average human being. Since he is Harrison's "Other Half," he has almost every quality about his personality that Harrison doesn't. In contrast to Harrison who can be very emotional, Grant has almost no emotion at all; he cannot be afraid, cannot be happy, and cannot even feel sad. There are a few emotions he can feel, but none of them are positive, such as envy and hatred. Despite his immense power, he doesn't want to kill anyone (except Harrison's OCs) and will do anything he can to prevent such a thing from happening. He will go out of his way to even protect a member of Team END from being harmed, if they aren't trying to attack him in the first place. His greatest hatred is towards characters that consider themselves the most powerful and can defeat any other person that comes before them. If he comes across a boastful person like that, he will try his best in order to defeat them and prove them wrong. He is hypocritical, however, as he is mostly just fighting these boastful characters to prove that he is the strongest instead. Ultimately, when he fused back with Harrison, Harrison gained most of these attributes, thus completing his personality and set of emotions and technically ending Grant's existence. Powers and Abilities Similar to Sparrow and Harrison himself, Grant is only human, but he can use basic magic thanks to the help of Tenebris and other members of Team MAL. Because of his shared abilities with Harrison, he literally cannot feel pain. However, he can still be stopped by simply being held back. His gauntlets give him great power, but they only boost the strength of his arms and hands, nothing else. Weapons Grant is armed with a powerful Buster Sword that can double as a gun at the handle, which can shoot low-frenquency energy blasts. These blasts are actually quite slow, but they can cause a small explosion if they impact specific objects. The gauntlets he wears give him immense strength, allowing him to throw around his large sword as if it were made of plastic. However, he does not have a sheath for the sword and he often has to carry it around with him. He can use basic magic to shrink the sword so it is easier to carry, but using magic can drain his energy easily. Trivia *One reason Grant doesn't wear a similar outfit to Harrison is because he hates the color red, for some reason. Category:Team MAL Category:Important Characters Category:TheGuyNoOneRemembers Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:High-Ranked Characters